and the sixth is when you admit
by Maryritai
Summary: Six sentence drabbles for RWBY, showcasing various ships.
1. not all goodbyes are final

Blake stared up at where just a moment ago, she'd seen a flash of red and a wilting rose on black.

She didn't want to hope; they didn't have time for that - but she'd seen it. The last memory she had of him made her heart lurch and constrict, her last words to him an apology and a decision.

He had reached out and it had taken everything within her to not reach back, no matter how hard she had wanted to. The finality had her hurt as much as it would've hurt him; she was sure of that.

But that brief moment she had seen him, made her lips curl into a ghost of a smile -

She would see him again soon.


	2. maybe I like you after all

She liked him.

She did really like him, liked him more than the crisp, upperclass suitors who had approached her at various times in her life because of her name (and she made sure she lived up to it).

Sure, he was a little awkward much like Jaune, and he was friends with Sun, but he had a charming sort of devil-may-care attitude. She supposed it was charming because she was the Ice Queen - Snow Angel - and she was certainly not carefree. But maybe she mellowed down slightly when she was around him, maybe he made her act a little different.

And she liked him for that as well.


	3. know you're my saving grace

**This one was inspired by the song, Halo by Beyonce**

* * *

One day she will tell him how she feels, the same way that she told him to just say how he really feels about Weiss, simple, true and uncomplicated.

But it's really complicated when you're in love with someone who themselves is in love with someone else. Who likes someone else.

It's all very complicated but her feelings aren't. She knows how she feels about him. And one day she will practice what she preaches.

Just not yet.


	4. you've fallen in love in the worst way

He didn't know what she saw in him.

He was a beast, a monster and a killer, with the blood of innocents on his hand in the name of power, justice and freedom. And yet Pyrrha found something redeemable in him, a light in his heartless body that was different to the darkness of the creatures they tried to be like, that he tried to be like.

The mask was merely a mask, she said, it wasn't him - the mask didn't define him. And so she was not afraid of him, despite how hard he tried to push her away.

She could've had everything, anyone, but instead she had him; she chose him, she chose to stay.


	5. the kind of eyes that drive wolves mad

Ruby felt awkward sitting on the barstool alone, sipping at the orange cocktail in her hand as she tried to look for any sign of Yang. Her sister said she had business to attend to here, said business that required her to leave her 18 year old sister in a short red minidress in the middle of a very crowded club.

Her eyes searched for any sign of her telltale blonde hair before she gave up and resigned to staring at the bar counter, fingers tapping out of time to the beat of the sultry dance song pounding in her ears. Her eyes did lift, however, when she saw someone slide into the seat next to hers, an unfamiliar yet handsome young man with bright orange hair and just as bright green eyes - flashy and probably rich, considering his pressed white attire (and definitely out of place in this club).

Her body warmed when those green eyes raked slowly over, consuming every piece of her.

"Hello, Red" The man greeted Ruby with a cocky little smile as he talked to the bartender before returning his attention back to her - Ruby's silver eyes going wide - as his body rested against the counter,

"What brings a pretty little girl like you to a place like this?"


	6. you know you never fight fair

Ren suddenly strode up to her, with warning and got her pinned to the school wall, a warm feeling crawling up her spine as she stared incredulously up at him. Weiss studied him, her expression half impatient, half deer-trapped-in-headlights as his pink eyes met hers.

"What?!" She hissed, and he brought his other hand up to her face, fingers resting up her chin as his thumb stroked her lips. She'd be lying, and she would never admit this, if she didn't gasp at the action. Ren seemed lost in the action, just kept doing it until as she stared at him before he huffed and stepped backwards, his warm touch removing itself from her skin.

"You're not getting away that easy" She muttered under her breath as Weiss grabbed his arm just as he turned away and wrapped the other around the back of his neck, bringing their lips together.


	7. cause you're a sky full of stars

The both of you stare up at the night sky on the balcony, side by side.

"You and Nora are like fire and ice," Pyrrha comments, looking at you with a fond look and you nod - you've heard it a million times before. "Complete opposites… but I guess opposites attract" She adds with a giggle and you realise you like her like this. Her laughs and smiles suite her as much as her confidence and skill in battle does.

"I would say we're more like thunder and lightning instead" You say and she gives you a curious look, "I'm fast and potentially deadly, and Nora's loud but a force to be reckoned with" You end with a laugh, and Pyrrha laughs too, as her hand reaches out to rest on your arm, a soft smile on her face.

"What about us?"


	8. may I have this dance?

Jaune didn't seem surprised when Nora suggested that they'd dance together. They were on the same team - and he liked Nora, even if she was a little too bubbly for his tastes at times. Ren seemed to easily give up his friend; he was probably grateful for a much-needed break from her antics.

A slow tune began to play as he led her down onto the dancefloor, and quickly they took position. Nora's head rested against his chest and Jaune smelled a wild mixture of cinnamon and vanilla, much like her. His arms wrapped around her waist easily and he didn't mind that at all.

He also didn't mind dancing with her, long after the song ended.


	9. in the darkest shadows our desires show

Adam pressed his mouth hungrily against hers, his arms wrapping tight around her waist as he revelled in the feeling, her lithe body pressed against his that made him feel completed. Blake seemed to feel that way too, as her fingers dug into his arms, responding back with just as much passion, and that confirmed his suspicions.

His little kitten did harbour feelings for him, even if they could only be expressed in the shadows of an abandoned alleyway.

He took comfort in that fact, and he took comfort in the way she shivered against him, a response that he had never seen her have with anybody else. He knew in a few moments he would let her go back to her damn team and that Faunus, but he took pleasure in the fact that she was his.

Blake would always be his, the beauty to his beast; and then he pulled himself away, his mask back in place and left without so much as a goodbye;

(Adam had always hated goodbyes, especially when it came to her)


	10. you're a cherry blossom about to bloom

Pyrrha stared in awe at the falling petals that filled the air, reaching out her fingers to feel the soft brush of one against her skin, a delicate shade of pink and red - It was a kind of beauty that she had never seen in Mistral but yet, it still reminded her of home.

"Jaune… It's beautiful! How did you find a place like this?"

"My sister, Jasmine, took her girlfriend here and I always wanted to share this experience with someone special. I-I was hoping to take Weiss here"

It is nice to share beautiful things with beautiful people' the people that you care about and she appreciated the thought, it touched her heart.

"Well I'm thankful that you wanted to share this with me, even if I'm not Weiss, it's very sweet of you"

Jaune grinned at her, one that made his whole face light up, and it wasp easy to smile back; even though her words made her heart ache with longing despite how sincere they were.

* * *

**A/N: ****The reason why I used the name 'Jasmine' for one of Jaune's sisters is because 1) It starts with J and 2) It is the name for a shade of yellow according to Wikipedia**


	11. just a ghost in my head

Weiss dreams about the battle every night after the breach - her every waking moment haunted by the roar of a chainsaw or his deep, taunting voice. She changes her tactics every single time when fighting the Lieutenant but the outcome always remains the same.

The bitter taste of defeat lingers long after the dreams but she can't understand what she is doing wrong, how can she fail every single time?

Then one night, there is a distinct difference when they meet again to battle. His mask is off, revealing a hard, sharp human face covered in tattoos and blood, yet it makes things worse.

He looks almost normal like the rest of them, even with him swinging around his chainsaw but there's nothing human about his black eyes, so devoid of emotion.


	12. me and you against the world

Dove was angry at first but he realized that he didn't care about their leader's opinions on his dating life.I f he chose to date a Faunus - to date Velvet - then Cardin couldn't do jackshit about it.

And he had to admit, standing up for Velvet and himself to Cardin in front of everyone felt great. He wasn't gonna let him bully him out of dating someone he had genuine feelings for, someone he liked.

So when the pair walked hand in hand down the hallway, past Cardin, it was a victory in itself. A step towards the acceptance of Faunus in society, a step towards Dove becoming a better man than Cardin.


	13. remember you have to die

The cool metal of the blade in her hand comforted Blake as she gripped it tightly, her shadowy form basking in the moonlight as she moved towards Adam's sleeping body, his breathing even and slow - seemingly unaware of her conflicted intentions or the threat she posed towards the White Fang's greatest soldier.

It was her duty to kill, to kill the man that threatened to harm the ones she loved but she had loved him as well - he had been a friend, a confidante, a mentor and almost something more - and she had seen the gentleness he could wield alongside the ruthlessness he let himself be consumed by; she had seen both the man and the beast.

Even when she pressed Gambol Shroud against the exposed skin of his throat, she hesitated to take his life and even more so when his hard voice said "Do it", as if he could care less about his own mortality (but shouldn't it make it easier for her? To do it for Ruby and Weiss and Yang and so many other innocents? All she had to do was kill him in this very room)

But then he opened his eyes and oh god - it's her downfall - because Blake remembered those bright eyes in her dreams, her body shaking as he persisted, "Everyone dies, Blake", and Adam grasped her shoulders, commanding her in such a low voice, "Do it".

"You've killed so many people and you'll kill so many more" Blake reasoned, more to herself than to him, as he just stared back at her and agreed, "Many"

But as her hand shook, not able to bring herself to kill him, Adam flipped her over onto her back, pressed against the sheets and as his face inched towards her before finally kissing her, the knife clattering to the floor, she knew then that she had lost.


	14. or just maybe you're my achilles heel

Mercury was a somewhat arrogant young man, cocky and with a distasteful inclination towards being dramatic but Pyrrha saw some good in him, making her believe that what he puts up was merely a front. In the times that they interacted around school, he was often flirty in a way that made it seem like he saw it as a game; but then she would say something or do something that made those silver eyes widen ever so slightly and his smirks turn a touch more sincere, as if he enjoyed her surprising him at every turn.

His voice would get this lilt at times - replacing the forced, harsh huskiness - and it would make her feel warm, a sort of giddiness that made talking to him easier, lighter, and she liked that.

She liked it when his lips would curl into one of those small, sincere smiles and when his shoulders seemed unburdened; the way he told her that Maths bored him but that he liked to play Chess, liked to calculate not with numbers but with strategies - the way he looked as he told her his favourite books, almost bashful.

Pyrrha always noticed the little things when it came to a person, a skill she had developed over the years that was not only useful in combat but in everyday life. She appreciated the finer details, because it said a lot about someone's character; it gave them life and Pyrrha wanted to be apart of Mercury's life as much as she could, as much as she wanted him to be apart of hers too.


	15. witching hour is the time of the wolf

A young wolf and a cold-blooded witch met one day in the deep, emerald green forest; both searching - hunting - for prey as blood dripped from the wolf's maw and the witch carelessly tossed frozen hearts onto the duff; their paths merging much like Little Red Riding Hood met with the Big Bad Wolf.

But neither were the victims, they were the predators; hunting and crushing foes in their path with bite and ice.

Instead of killing each other, they recognised they could be of mutual use - there was a beauty in the wildness and a respect in the refinery, and together, they joined. A witch and a wolf, neither each other's yet known to others as one, a clash of fangs and steel, iron running in both of their veins.

They killed together - destroying all in their path or all who dared to cross them.

And so two dangerous killers - a young wolf and a cold-blooded witch - became as one.


	16. why are we worlds apart?

Every night since the Breach, Neptune would dream about a mysterious woman with raven black hair outside in the courtyard, facing her with a Grimm-like mask hiding her face, and the quiet tinkling of bells taking up the silence as they would only stare at each other.

He didn't know why, but he felt something, a sense of memory, distanced by time and galaxies, no longer remembered with precision; she's more like a sound or a vibration he could feel - like an _echo_.

Nothing would actually happen, they would just stand there for long, drawn out moments before she would finally tilt her head back and say through the bone, "You won't survive till the end".

It was the way she said it, low yet not unkindly, that had him shivering that had nothing to do with the gentle breeze. It was like she knew, even if she was a figment of his starry dream, like what she was saying was some sort of warning, an omen of sorts - but she would stare back, this raven-haired woman, and then vanish into thin air, like warping out of existence, melding.

Every night he would have this dream and wake up, and he would just carry on with his life, with his day like nothing had every happened, until another moonlit night came and sleep beckoned with such temptation that he would succumb, and repeat.


	17. and the memories i never can escape

Blake had been fourteen, she remembered, when Adam had given her the black ribbon that she always wore to hide her ears, after a long training session and during a much needed break, his lips curling into a smirk, like they always did, and he had tied the ribbon around her ears himself at the time she was too clumsy to wrap it all the way round without tangling it and afterwards patted her on the head when his work was done.

"Happy now, Kitten?" was his words, deep, low, rumbling in his chest in a way that had made warmth curl in her stomach, giving her a giddy rush and made her cheeks flush in pleasure, amusement tinging his tone, and feigned annoyance was in there as well.

It was a happier time, and back then he had still been the man she had fallen in love with, when they both fought for the White Fang and for their brothers and sisters who could not, but in the end all they needed was each other, the two of them were all they needed to be happy, whatever the case may be.

Blake had turned her head over her shoulder, craning her neck to meet his eyes, and gave him a large, wide smile, in both surprise and delight at the gift, before wrapping her arms around his waist, her small body dwarfed by his, and he had embraced her back, even if he had grumbled and feigned reluctance to do so.

But, Blake knew, it was just a memory, long gone and in the past, and Adam was no longer here to give her gifts, or give her tough love, or here to be the sword at her side, always having her back, the one person in her life she could always rely on without a sliver of a doubt.

(Still, she reaches up, and touches the ribbon covering her ears, and although it was not as large nor wide, her lips curl into a smile.)


End file.
